The Newsies Bride
by X-Scree Scree-X
Summary: When the Brooklyn and Manhattan Newsies get a day off, the beg Misfit to tell them a story, so why not tell her favorite? Takes place after the strike in NEWSIES AGAIN. Spot, Racetrack, Mush, Pulitzer main characters. Misfit, Spice and Nan
1. The Storyteller

**I got the idea from T-R-Us, who also got it from someone else, and decided to add my own little twist to it. **

**This takes place right after my completed story Newsies Again (Well, right after the strike). I don't think you'll be lost if you haven't read it, so go ahead and read on if you haven't, but it does help. **

**Anyway, I should probably do the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I don't know The Princess Bride or Newsies, or even the idea of putting them together. I own none of the characters, except for Misfit, who is me. **

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

**

* * *

**

**A Newsies Bride**

**A Fanfiction by **

**X-Scree Scree-X**

**Chapter One**

**The Storyteller  
**

Every once in a while, the newsie leaders, Jack Kelly of Manhattan, Spot Conlon of Brooklyn, Grin Boyle of Staten Island, Rost Finn of the Bronx, Pike Miller of Harlem, and Cross Wilt of Queens, got together for a meeting to decide who got the holiday that month. Of course, it wasn't decided by whoever had done the best the past month; no it wasn't determined with a fight, like most thought, but all the boroughs took breaks in groups of two; Queens and Harlem, The Bronx and Staten Island, Brooklyn and Manhattan. Of course by now, you probably have no idea what I'm talking about. Two boroughs a month got one day off when they didn't have to sell papers. I guess you could call it a Newsie Holiday. You could go all around the city, and not even break a sweat if you wanted to.

This month, currently August of 1899, a month after the strike, belonged to Brooklyn and Manhattan.

All of the Manhattan and Brooklyn boys, including four girls, were gathered in Tibby's, which was nearly impossible. The restaurant vibrated with the many voices of the boys as they crowded into booths and shared seats with one another; it reminded me of one giant, family reunion.

Danielle, Reanna, Mary, Skittery, Mush, Racetrack, Spot and I sat at one table which only fitted six people; Skittery had pulled up another chair, stealing it from Bumlets once he got up at another table, but me, being the lazy person I was, just sat in Spot's lap. He didn't seem to mind.

"So why do you do this?" Mary called over the noise, her dark ringlets falling over her face as she turned to Skittery, her eyes widened at all the boys as her white gloved hands fingered her blue dress.

Mary wasn't a newsie like us; she actually had a home and an education.

_My eyes... _My conscience whispered to me over my shoulder. After beating Pulitzer, Skittery had met Mary. Of course, I had thought that once Skittery found someone else, he'd forget all about me (I guess you could say he had a small... huge crush on me). But the girl he had found had the exact, _exact_ same eye color as me; a faded, medium river blue. I knew something was ticking in Skittery's little mind, but I hadn't brought it up just yet.

"Well do't cha t'ink we wokin' newsies desoiv a break?" Race asked Mary as he chewed on the end of his cigar, his other arm around my best friend.

Danielle and I had been the best of friends back in 2009 (Oops, did I forget to tell you that Danielle, Reanna and I are from the future?), and we still were. Danielle was a very pale, strawberry blond, with wavy/curly hair and gray blue eyes.

Reanna, on the other hand, had wavy light brown hair, that was now fading back to her original blond (she had dyed it before we got stuck here) and serious blue eyes with a yellow ring around the center. She, of course, got Mush.

All of us laughed lightly at Racetrack, but it was only half heartedly; barely any of the boys around here knew what to do in their spare time. They usually didn't have any, to begin with. This whole one break a month for two boroughs was a fairly new tradition.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack get up onto a table, David and Sarah looking up at him.

Quieting down the boys, they all stared up at him with curious eyes.

"Well, guys; taday's owr break... got any ideas on wut we'se should do?" He asked, looking around at the thirty odd boys in Tibby's.

"Pokah!" Race crowed.

Everyone's eyes went to Race, all dark and brooding. Race had been winning a good deal of money lately, mostly off of Manhattan and Brooklyn.

Loosing his smile, Race took his cigar out of his mouth.

"Nevah said nuttin'." He concluded, earning a laugh from myself as I turned my head to look back to Jack. Spot started playing with my golden brown hair that had dark brown streaks (natural, of course).

"Any oddahs?" Jack asked, looking around.

"How about a story?" Mary asked timidly, looking around at the boys.

Jack smiled, nodding his head as some other boys around him, Boots and Snipeshooter perhaps, agreed.

"Great idea... kay... so le's vote. Name some ah da best stowry tellah's around."

A few names were called out, like Specs and a guy from Brooklyn named History.

"Misfit!" I heard someone call my name, and all eyes turned to me. I felt my cheeks reddened only lightly as I turned my head to glare at Danielle. Why the little...

"Git up heah, Misfit!" Jack called, motioning me forward.

"Yeah, go." Spot whispered in my ear as he lightly pushed me off his lap. Sighing, I made my way through the ocean of boys to stand by Specs and History.

"Kay." Jack said from above me, on the table I leaned against, "Who votes foah Hist'ry?"

A couple of hands went up.

Oh no... Danielle... I swear to the high heavens...

History went and sat down with a group of Brooklyn boys as Jack called out Specs name. A few more hands, more than History, went up.

Oh _no._

"Misfit?"

Tons of hands went up as all the faces around me grinned with excitement.

I guess those stories I told at night when the boys were tired of cards payed off.

"Misfit, Misfit, Misfit!" The cheering went up and I raised my hands to make them all quiet down.

"Alright, alright... fine..." I racked my brain for any good stories I knew.

Twilight? No... Blue Bloods? No... It? Definitely no... The Princess Bride? Hmm...

"I think I have one." I said after a few moments, and everyone became dead silent, all pairs of eyes on me.

I hadn't memorized the book by heart... but I knew most of it, as well as the movie.

"First." I said, smirking, "I need a cast of characters. If I say a name you might be interested in, raise for hand. Now they're gonna be weird, so deal with me."

Everyone looked around, nodding as they did so. Of course I wasn't going to name all the characters; I already had some parts filled with the only people I could think of.

"Alright... The Albino?" Not a very important part, but interesting enough.

Boots hand shot up, and I almost fell over in laughter, but kept a straight face.

"Ok... Yellin?"

Much to Skittery's discomfort, Mary raised his hand for him and I smiled. Too bad he was a sort of bad guy.

"Vizzini?"

David held his hand up, interested in the story I was telling.

"Valerie?"

Sarah raised her hand and I smiled wider.

"Then Jack has to be Mirical Max." I chuckled.

Jack shot me a confused look, but didn't object.

"Fezzik?"

Mush held his hand up slowly, a small smile of his face.

Ha! Perfect!

"And Inigo?"

Race's hand shot up and waved in the air for a while.

Another perfect match.

Before I could go on, Danielle spoke up.

"You're forgetting some people, De-De." She told me, using the nick name she gave me.

"No, I'm not; I just got some characters... planned out already." I gave her a wink and looked around, "You guys ready?"

* * *

**Other Infoness about Danielle, Delia (Misfit), and Reanna:**

**From 2009, Ended up in 1899/the Newsies movie and helped sing/dance and strike, Skittery was Delia's closest friend, and secretly admired her, but then she/I went for Spot...  
**

**Uhmm... any other questions, just ask!**

**Thanks guys, and review!**

**~Scree  
**


	2. So It Begins

**A Newsies Bride**

**Chapter Two  
**

**So It Begins  
**

**

* * *

**

**"The Pri-...Newsies Bride, by William Goldman, read to you by the one and only Misfit." I started. Believe me; I've seen The Princess Bride too many times to count. I knew how it went. **

**"Misfit-" That's right; who needs Buttercup when you got me? "-was raised in the large city of Brooklyn, New York..."**

A scene took place now; tall buildings, an ocean in the background, bridges and many people walked the streets. There were the rich ones, dressed in large, bright outfits, and then the poor children who wore whatever they could find.

**"Her favorite pass times were reading and tormenting the newsboy that sold in front her family's house." **

Nestled between two other medium sized buildings was a two story, white house with brick walls on the front, and flowers all along the sides and front.

**"His name was Spot-" Well duh, I wasn't going to go make up a newsie story and have Race as my hero... no way, that was Danielle's fairytale, "-but she never called him that." **

A young girl a fourteen in a light blue dress made her way down the crowded streets, trying to make it home with the basket of groceries her mother had sent her out to get without getting trampled by a carriage.

**"Nothing gave Misfit as much pleasure as ordering Spot around." **

The girl finally made it to her street, where she saw that familiar newsboy, selling in front of her house like he always did. The golden blond haired girl with medium river blue eyes started up the steps, but once at the top, she turned around, looking down to the newsboy. He wasn't very tall, and had short brownish blond hair with stormy blue eyes.

"Newsboy." Misfit stated, standing with her chin raised, "I want the paper here all the more earlier tomorrow morning; my father will need to read it before he leaves for work."

Spot looked up from where he sold, his intense gaze meeting Misfits.

"As youse wish."

**"'As youse wish' was all he ever said to her**."

It was the next day, and Spot was up early, just like Misfit had requested, and stood in the street in front of the house. Out came Misfit, in a pale green dress, her hair tied behind her.

"Newsboy, my fathers already left; you have to come earlier." Misfit told him, leaving the steps of the house to stand in front of Spot.

Spot stared at her for a second, and Misfit looked taken aback.

"Please?"

A small smirk played on Spot's lips.

"As youse wish."

**"That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'As youse wish', what he meant was 'I love you'. And what was even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back."**

Misfit sat outside on the steps, fingering the light dress she wore as she looked at the city around her, including the newsboy that stood a few feet away, selling papers. He only had one left, and was ready to call out a headline.

"Newsboy." Misift said almost urgently.

Spot turned around and looked at her intently, uncertain as to what she wanted.

Misfit looked around quickly, trying to think of some demand, until she saw the last paper in his hand.

"Can I have your last paper?" Misfit asked nervously.

Spot stood there for a few seconds, before he walked up to the steps, getting down to her eye level as he handed her the paper.

"As youse wish." He whispered, making Misfit smile.

**"Misfit and Spot loved each other, and had finally realized that-" **

**"Hold it, hold it." I heard someones voice interrupt me from my concentration, "Wut is dis? Awr youse kiddin'? Wheah's awl da action?-" There was a pause "-Is dis a kissin' story?"**

**I looked up to find Racetrack arguing with me, Danielle whacking her head at his side. **

**"Wait... just wait." I said patiently. Woah. Creepy. Almost the exact same thing the kid says in the movie...**

**"When does it git good!?" Racetrack asked, pointing his cigar at me. **

**"Keep your shirt on; let me speak!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. What a strange little man.**

**"Spot had no money for marriage, so he packed his few belongings and left New York to seek his fortune across the states. It was a very emotional time for Misfit." **

**I almost left that out; after all, I wasn't an emotional person... but whatever. **

**"I do't believe dis..." Racetrack muttered, shaking his head at the table he sat at before Danielle elbowed him in the side.**

Misift and Spot stood on the stairs were they had spent countless hours talking for the past few weeks. Spot had Misfit in a tight embrace, his fingers going through her hair.

"I'm afraid I'll never seen you again..." Misfit said softly from over Spot's shoulder as she remained in his arms.

"A'coise ya will..." Spot whispered into Misfit's ear.

"But what if something happens to you?" Misfit said sadly as she and Spot pulled away from each other to look into each others' eyes.

"Heah dis now; I'se'll always come foah ya." Spot told Misfit, his gaze staying with hers.

"But how can you be so sure?" Misfit asked, biting this inside of her lip.

"Dis is true love; t'ink dis happens ev'ry day?" Spot asked, giving her a small smile.

Spot and Misfit kissed one last time before he set off into the wild world.

**"Spot didn't reach his destination; he was mugged by the Dread Robber Kid Blink, who never left his captives alive. When Misfit got the news that Spot was murdered-"**

**"Murdered by muggahs is good." Racetrack interrupted.**

**"-She went to her room and shut the door, for days she neither slept nor ate."  
**

**"Shortly after hearing of Spot's death, Misfit and her parents were invited to a ball, hosted by the one and only Pulitzer. Now Misfit's father worked for Pulitzer, but Pulitzer had never met Misfit. Once he saw her, he needed her for himself, even though he was decades older than she. Of course, once he demanded she marry him, and she denied, he threatened to take her fathers job away. Of course, this meant nothing to Misfit, but once Pulitzer decided he could lie and just have her family thrown in jail, Misfit saw she had no other way out of it and agreed."**

**I wasn't just going to have me be some mindless girl who doesn't care anymore; besides... Pulitzer has to act a little more evil.  
**

**"Wait, wait, wait." Tumbler interrupted, "Ya mean yoah gonna marry _Pulitzer_!?!" **

**Everyone around him turned and shh-ed him before turning back to me, their eyes wide. **

We now left Brooklyn to Manhattan city where all people alike were gathered below Pulitzer's huge building, in anticipation of hearing who his new bride to be would be.

Pulitzer exited the opened window at the top of his building, looking down on the people below him, his aged eyes searching the crowd like a vulture. Seitz right at his side.

"One month from now, my paper, the World, will have its' tenth anniversary, and on that sun down, I will marry a young girl, who was an ordinary girl just like the rest of you. Would you like to meet her?"

The crowd below him cheered in anticipation.

Lifting his hand to point down to the Distribution Center, he called, "Miss Misfit." **(OOC:// Lol, I didn't have anything better)**

Out walked Misift, dressed in elegant robes and a dress, although she didn't look happy. Her face was sullen and her eyes looked dead. The once bright spark in her eyes had disappeared since Spots' murder.

All the people around her smiled, knowing that a young girl like her might soften Pulitzer's heart, if only a little.

Misfit looked around the crowd, her eyes widened and her breath stopping in her throat; she didn't want this.

**"Misfit's emptiness consumed her. Even though he had threatened her family, she did not love him." **

Misfit often walked around the city when she had nothing to do around Pulitzer, and would usually walk by the river. Pulitzer usually sent a coach for her, but today, she had denied it.

Misfit stared down into the water as she walked slowly down the Manhattan bank. She couldn't bring herself to look across the river into Brooklyn's territory. Not when Spot's death was so fresh in her mind.

Today though, she came across three men, standing by an abandoned work house, looking at her with interest. There was a boy dressed in blue, who had short, curly brown hair and large blue eyes. At his side was a short Italian, with a cigar in his mouth and a beautiful sword at his side. Last was a very tall, brown skinned boy with big brown eyes, and curly dark hair-

**"Hey Delia." Danielle interrupted, crossing her arms and quirking her eyebrow, "Where do Reanna and I fit in?"**

**Naw crap. I forgot about them.**

**"Fine, fine... hold your horses..." I sighed, shaking my head. **

Last, but certainly not least, were two girls; one was a pale girl, who was a mix of Italian, Spanish, Irish, and who knows what else, who had steely blue eyes and curly strawberry blond hair. At her side was a girl with wavy blondish brown hair, dark sky blue eyes with a yellow ring around the center.

"A word, miss." The boy dressed in blue asked, looking at her curiously, "We're lost travelers; do you know if there are some police around?"

"No, not near by. Probably not for miles." Misfit answered, looking over the five of them.

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream." He said, a smile coming to his lips.

The darker skinned boy walked slowly toward Misift, and just as she was about to call out, he grabbed her neck and she went out like a light.

* * *

**So it begins!! ^^ You like it?? I certainly do, but it's my own writing!**

**Anyway, Review my lovelies, and sorry I made David the bad guy**

**I just really don't like him.  
**

**Like always, much love forever and always,**

**~Scree  
**


End file.
